


Atop an Icy Cliff

by Athenas_Owl



Category: Ice Climber, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Blood and Violence, Major Original Character(s), OC: Juju, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenas_Owl/pseuds/Athenas_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ice climbers traversing a mountain on their own? Not likely. So what happened to the rest of the expedition? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"He expected her eyes to well up with tears, or her mouth to split open in a scream. Instead, she bowed her head and closed her eyes as if suffering from a pounding head. She barely spoke, but saying everything.</i></p>
<p>  <i>"Why?" Her own voice, usually so flute-like and whimsical sounded flat and strained. She hated the sound of it in her ears- so much so that she didn't want to speak again. Luckily, she didn't have to. </i></p>
<p>  <i>"Nana, do you want to live or not?"</i></p>
<p>  <i>A shake of her head was sufficient."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Atop an Icy Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy story, with graphic depictions of violence and dark themes. Read at your own discretion.  
> That being said, please do enjoy the story. It is written to be enjoyed.

It had been three weeks since the expedition had started. Seven climbers had ventured up the mountain, each supporting the other in every way possible. The climbers took turns tending to the fire, cooking, moving tents, and supplying warm water to the group. As cheesy as it sounds, the group really was like family. After all, there are some things you can't go through without becoming friends. Surviving a 14,000 foot mountain climb in the middle of Winter just happened to be one of those things. 

So, even when the sharp wind cut through their clothes and into their skin, even when the sky was dark and there were no stars to be seen, the seven climbers sat around a campfire late into the night, sharing stories and memories, laughing and bonding. One climber in particular had become close to Nana and Popo both. Her name was Juju. 

Juju was strong, perhaps the strongest in the group, but her strength did not come from muscles or speed or even a sharp mind. No, Juju's strength came from the fire in her eyes. It was magnified each time she trudged ahead of the group, blazing a trail for the weaker so that they would have it easier, even if it meant more work for her. Her prowess was evident each time she took an extra shift to allow someone another hour of sleep and when she coaxed the wildlife away from camp, rather than simply killing it. The ferocity in her was admired by everyone, but none more than Nana. 

Nana raved about Juju constantly. She talked about her more than she talked about herself. If you asked Nana, Juju had never done a single wrong in her life. She was strong, virtuous, just, and kind. Her yakking was appreciated by most of the campers, for there was nothing more to listen to than the soft kiss of snow falling on the ground. But Popo could not stand it. He loved Nana.

He didn't know if it was a brotherly love, or a fatherly one, or the admiration of a lover, but it was there and it could not be denied. He wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted her to stay true to herself. These days, it seemed she was little more than Juju's shadow. It wasn't long before jealousy got the better of him and, predictably, he broke. 

They had been traveling all day with minimal rest and everyone was exhausted. Per usual, Nana was energetic and happy, her eyes wide as she rambled on and on about her beloved Juju.

"She's just so _strong_." Nana gushed. "You know, she told me she was an only child **and** she was raised by her aunt. Can you imagine that? Where do you think she got it from? Did she just have to learn to be strong in order to survive, you think? Or was it born into her?"

"I don't know any more than I knew 10 minutes ago, Nana." Popo mumbled. 

"Well, you didn't tell me what you thought then either. I think she must have learned it somewhere, because none of **us** are that strong-" Nana's word snapped off like a frail branch from a tree. The entire expedition turned to see the cause of her abrupt quiet, to find Popo with his hand still raised in the air and Nana holding her cheek in shock. He hadn't hurt her, not physically, but the shock was enough to make her throat close up with sobs. 

The silence stretched as everyone realized what was happening, and yet no one knew what to do. Nana's sniffles broke the silence. Her tears did not fall, but they didn't need to. They all knew how much it must have hurt her to have her closest friend strike out in that way. Without another word, Nana turned and ran ahead, more likely than not seeking out Juju's support.

He wanted to call out to her. He wanted to apologize to her and pat her back and hold her as her tears fell on his shoulder. Instead, he glared at the ground beneath his feet, as if he could take out his anger on it instead. Someone spoke, and the expedition continued on. They may have continued moving forward, but it was obvious to everyone that each step was more unstable than the last.


End file.
